The Legendary Demoness of Konoha
by Isabelle-Artemis-San
Summary: A women takes in our favorite blond as her own son and treats him likes a human. But then she adds our favorite raven in the mix and trouble starts! Will Sasuke and Naruto over come the social differences, be brothers, and keep the other safe? Read & See.
1. The Whirlpool's Been Found

**I don't own anything used in this story. I'm merely 'borrowing' them from Kishimoto-san and-- (Men in fancy suits break my living room window and go into a long winded explanation about how I don't own Naruto. While Kishimoto-san comes out from behind one of the men and takes away my keyboard and claims Naruto as his.) (clears throat) Well as you may have seen: I don't own Naruto or even Sasuke, so I won't be able to have the chance to twist their lives around. I'm lucky my family has a spare keyboard. But anyway I don't own Naruto. But what do I own are at least 50 books, 6 pairs of shoes, lots of jeans, and about 4 hoodies. What will I say to mom and dad about the window...  
**

* * *

It was eleven at night in Konohagakure no sato and a women in a black skirt and red top with snowy white hair, orange eyes, and peach painted porcelain colored skin was walking home from a night on the town with a few friends. Her cheeks were stained a light pink color from the alcohol she drank. She wasn't even half-way home when she heard those screams, shouts, and, whimpers. Silence hit and then, the voice of a child floated out of alley. "S-stop... I-it hurts..." It sounded like an eight year old child.

The next thing she heard caused her hands to turn into fists, the nails digging into the skin, causing it to break, and blood to drip from the palms of her hands. "Today you will die, demon! We will avenge our loved ones that you killed!" A chorus of 'Yeahs' was chanted.

Under the mask of joy, happiness, and laziness was the face of shinobi. A shinobi who was really, really, pissed off. The snowy haired women smirked and pulled out a kunai knife from her purse and with blood dripping from her hands, she threw it into the alley. Gasps were heard and she shunshined into the alley in a cyclone of dust.

Her eyes glowed under the moonlight as she stood in front of the little boy. "Why are you doing this? This boy has done nothing wrong to you."

A man with grey hair walk up to her. "Listen hear young lady, This demon must die for all the lives it took from the attack!" the 'young lady' just laughed.

"Demon? You're all wrong! You're the demons! The Fourth Hokage didn't give his life to seal the demon in this boy, only to have him treated like a piece of shit! No. All I see here are monsters. This little boy is our savior and I, for one, am glad that the fourth chose such a boy. He'll do great things one day and you treat him like dirt? You make me sick. You all will need to be reported to the Hokage for such an act." she said. While talking, she picked up the little boy and took note of the sunny blond hair and whisker like marks on each cheek. He was unconscious as well. She shunshined out of the alley on to a roof nearby.

"Poor baby." she murmured. She jumped from roof to roof, landing lightly, making sure the little boy wasn't waking up from the rough ride. She stood on the balcony of the Hokage mansion and pulled out a pocket knife. She slide it in the thin gap and moved it up and down until she hit a latch. She pushed the knife up and undid the hook. There were two more and she unlocked those too. "Oi, sofu! You here? We got a problem." She said poking her head in. Her head then hit a curtain and she moved it away to see the lights on.

"Hmm? Yukika, why are you here this late?" the Third said, looking up from his paper work.

Yukika walked in to the room, nodded to the little blond, and said only one word. "Him."

Sarutobi saw the little boy in her arms and was shocked when Yukika handed him to her. "What happened to Naruto?"

"About fifteen people were gathered around him and were attacking him. If I weren't on my way home, he may have been in the hospital by now. I think that there were four civilians, five chuunin, and six jounin. All had weapons and two of the jounin had swords. The kid was hurt pretty badly, but all his wounds healed pretty fast. Sofu, is it true? He's the demon's jailer?" from counting the number of people that attacked Naruto, her attitude changed so fast that it was like whiplash to the Third.

"It's true. The Fourth sealed away the Kyubi in to little Naruto." Sarutobi said while rocking his arms back and forth, trying to keep Naruto asleep.

"He looks so much like the Fourth." Yukika muttered. The third looked at her in question. Yukika almost shook her head and walked over to the wall where the picture's of the past kage's were hanging on the wall behind her. She looked at the fourths picture intently. The third's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "This has to stop. He'll keep getting hurt no matter what I do."

Yukika's orange eyes lit up and she looked at the sleeping Naruto. "Sofu, what if I took in the kid? I can protect him, give him a family, food, shelter, and even much cleaner clothes."

"I'm not sure the council would like that. You are the one of the best Jounin we have." Sarutobi said.

Yukika took Naruto from the third and held him close to her chest. "I don't care what they think. He was like me when I was little. He needs an adult to take care of him. And I seem to be the one to do it. If I had kept going home, then he wouldn't be here. Please, Hokage-sama. You have to let me take him in."

The sighed deeply. "All right Yukika. If the council finds out though, you will need to explain to them why Naruto is living with you."

The snowy haired women smiled, her orange eyes lighting up beautifully. "You won't regret it Hokage-sama! I swear on the soul of my semi-sister, Nakumura Yumiko, this boy will still be alive by my death." The hokage shook his head, knowing she watched the _Princess Bride_ before going drinking. Yukika was gone when the third looked up again. "May the council have mercy on her soul for keeping Naruto safe."

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

_"Sora wo miagereba  
Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru  
Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni  
Samazama na hikari wo hanatte  
Sou sou dakara boku mo  
Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da  
me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau  
Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite_

_Koko wa itsumo no kouen  
Yakei ga mieru  
Suberidai no ue  
Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki  
Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu  
Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de  
Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu  
Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten  
Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru  
Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu  
Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora  
Chiisana koro no negaigoto  
Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama..."_

Naruto had awoken to find himself moving. He opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He saw a couple different buildings and some stores that he recognized that the owners threw him out of. For what reason, he didn't know. That was when he heard the signing. It was a female voice. It was a light and airy voice. As if the women saw more than she should've, but didn't care about it.

_"...Yoru no kousha nakama to shinobikomi  
Koe wo hisome kanaame yojinobori  
Hiruma to chigau kao no guraundo wo se ni  
Mezashita basho wo 'puuru' to iu na no umi  
Mizugi nante mon wo nai kara minna suppadaka  
Dareka ga kisei wo hasshite tobikonda  
Your no tobari ni hibiku mizushibuki  
Ato ni tsuzuke to bakari ni minna, issai ni haitte  
Sora miage pukapuka ukanda  
Me no mae ni aru hoshi wo nagame ooku no yume katariatte  
Sagashita ne ano nagareboshi..."_

Naruto thought it'd be best to let the women know that he was awake. "Misu? Where are you taking me?" The lady looked down at him and Naruto saw that she had white hair and orange eyes. "OH! You're awake. Don't worry sweetie. I'm taking you home."

As soon as he heard the word 'home,' Naruto looked at her in fear. "You're gonna hurt me aren't you? That's why your taking me home."

"No. I'm taking you to my home to live with me. You'll have food, clothes, toys, and a family. Everything that you never had before. And I'll be the one to protect you from all the bad people." she said, a light smile on her face.

Naruto's pretty blue eyes widened in shock and surprise. "R-really? You won't try to kill me?"

The lady giggled. "No, silly. I would never hurt someone as cute as you." The lady, who Naruto decided to call 'Yuki-hime,' looked up at the sky and then jumped down from the roof she was on. "The sun is rising. Better get home and get you a bath. Huh, soukoshi hitotsu?"

Naruto smiled at the 'princess.' "Hai, Yuki-hime." Naruto fell asleep, causing Yukika to rethink the bath.

Yukika looked at the sleeping boy. _'Snow Princess? I don't mind being called that by him. It's cute. Better get him in bed now that I'm-No. It's not 'I'm' any more. It's 'We're.' Now that WE'RE home, I can put Naru to bed and get myself cleaned up. Then I can make some breakfast. That is, if I don't fall asleep on the couch. Maybe I should call Scarecrow over and get his help. God knows the man's late for everything, so why not piss him off a little?'_

Yukika unlocked her door quickly and closed it with her foot. She made sure to lock it in case someone found out about Naruto and tried to break in. With hidden seals, some jutsu, and scrolls that activated as soon as someone other than her walked in with a copy of her key, her house was totally safe. She went to her room and set Naruto on her bed, pulled the blanket up to his chin, and picked up the cord-less phone on her night stand. With a press of five, a few minutes wait, and eight rings later, Kakashi picked up his phone. _"What? I'm sleeping. If this is some punk-ass brat of a shinobi trying to trick me_, _it's not gonna work. I have caller ID. And I'll kick your ass if it's you again Gai."_

"_Yoshi shinmiri! __Yoshi iyashii! _You really need to calm down Kakashi. If I know you as well as I do, then you wouldn't even answer the phone for Gai. If you'd check the 'caller ID' then you'd know that it's me and some 'punk-ass brat of a shinobi. Shit, man. You can be so fucking tense in the morning.'

_"YUKIKA! I'm gonna kill you as soon as I come over. What's up anyway? Pick up another stray fox?"_

"...You could say that. I'll tell you when you get your sorry ass over here. Okay, shit-head? I'm cooking pancakes."

_"Pancakes? What about that mission? I thought you had something to do?"_

"I did. But my mission came to me instead of me going to it."

_"What the hell are you talking 'bout?"_

"Just come over. I'll explain everything when you get here, you lazy shit."

_"Whatever. Can't believe you woke me up at four-thirty in the morning for this shit." _

"Later. I'll make sure to get some coffee made too." Yukika hung up the phone and started to work on breakfast. About an hour and a half later, someone was knocking at her front door. Yukika slowly and carefully opened her door and saw three kunai fly into her living room wall.

"Damn it! Now Imma have to fix this too! Shit, Kakashi, Why can't you ever throw a pillow at me? Why a fucking kunai?"

"I. Hate. You. Woke. Me. Up." Kakashi said in a clipped tone.

"Really? I don't even care right now! I'm either in deep shit or I did some really good shit today!" Yukika said in a harsh whisper.

Kakashi sighed deeply. "What kind of shit you in this time?" Yukika shook her head and set the table with Kakashi following behind her like a lost puppy. Asking her questions at every turn. "What happened?" "Are you gonna tell me what's going on with you at all?" "Come on! I'm hungry, tired, and curious. What's happening?" And Yukika just snapped. She grabbed Kakashi by the wrist, dragged him to her room, and pulled open the door to show him the sleeping Naruto. Kakashi opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish eating its food. His jaw stopped moving and was left open.

"You're gonna catch flies in there." Yukika said, using an old wives tale on her friend.  
"I swear to fucking Kami, if you tell the hokage, Imma kick your ass. He already knows about this. He's the one who approved it. It's the council I have to worry about. If they found out, then I'd be dead for taking in the 'demon brat."

Kakashi nodded. "That kinda shit? Damn, then you need to be careful. If they find out then you really are dead."

Yukika rolled her eyes. "Really? I NEVER KNEW THAT!"

As they were shouting they never heard the bedroom door open. Some ninja they are.

"Um..."

"ARE YOU THAT STUPID?! YOU CAN'T KEEP HIM!"

"Excuse me..."

"I HAVE TO! HE NEEDS ME! I CAN BE A MOM OR SISTER TO THE POOR CHILD! If you need me I'm gonna check on Naru." with that being said, Yukika went to her room and saw that the bed was empty. "WHERE IS HE?! I'M GONNA KILL WHO EVER TOOK MY BABY!" Yukika was about to stomp out of the house and tear apart the village to find Naruto, when she felt someone pull on her skirt. When she looked down, it was Naruto.

The blond gave a shy smile and looked at his dirty feet. "C-can I have something to eat? I'm hungie."

Yukika almost melted into mush at Naruto's little voice. "Of course sweetie! Come on, breakfast is ready anyway. I made pancakes."

"What are pancakes?" Yukika stopped dead in her tracks. "You never had pancakes?"

"No. All I had for meals was ramen. The people in the shops said that they wouldn't serve the likes of me and gave me expired ramen for my food."

She glanced at Kakashi, sending a message to him with her eyes. _Grab some books, get the pancakes on the table, and introduce yourself to the child._ Kakashi nodded.

"You poor boy! I bet nobody even gave you a hug!"

"Sofu did once. He said he loved me like his grandson even though he has one."

"Well, let me hug you. I want my baby to feel loved." Naruto walked into Yukika's arms and let the snowy haired women hug him. "Don't you worry hachimitsu, you'll be safe from now on." she murmured. How wrong she was.

* * *

**Heh... I feel so bad for not even updating anything! Been busy with school and such. Yes...If you see the word 'shit' come up more then once in the story or a chapter, that's something Yukika has to do. If you read FastForward's 'Roommates,' 'Blood and Tears,' and 'Follow the Leader' you would know. (Because of Kiba and the word 'fuck') Here are translations for unknown words. I don't own 'Shooting Star' which I used in the chapter. I thought it would sound nice in the story. Try to ignore the missing part:**

**Yoshi iyashii: **So mean

**Yoshi shinmiri: **So sad

**Sukoshi Hitotsu:** Little one

**Yuki-Hime: **Snow princess

**Sofu:** Grandfather

**Yukika: **Snow Flower

**Hachimitsu:** Honey

And song lyrics with a translation:

**_Sora wo miagereba  
Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru  
Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni  
Samazama na hikari wo hanatte  
Sou sou dakara boku mo  
Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da  
me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau  
Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite_**

**_Koko wa itsumo no kouen  
Yakei ga mieru  
Suberidai no ue  
Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki  
Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu  
Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de  
Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu  
Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten  
Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru  
Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu  
Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora  
Chiisana koro no negaigoto  
Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama..._**

**_..._**

**_Yoru no kousha nakama to shinobikomi  
Koe wo hisome kanaame yojinobori  
Hiruma to chigau kao no guraundo wo se ni  
Mezashita basho wo "puuru" to iu na no umi  
Mizugi nante mon wa nai kara minna suppadaka  
Dareka ga kisei wo hasshite tobikonda  
Yoru no tobari ni hibiku mizushibuki  
Ato ni tsuzuke to bakari ni minna, issai ni haitte  
Sora miage pukapuka ukanda  
Me no mae ni aru hoshi wo nagame ooku no yume katariatte  
Sagashita ne ano nagareboshi_**

* * *

Translation:

When I look up at the sky  
The stars, see, are sparkling  
Each giving off its own light  
Like the people on this planet  
Yeah, so I, too  
Want to shine particularly bright  
I close my eyes and make a vow in my heart  
And entrust my dreams to that shooting star

I'm in my usual park  
I can see the night scenery  
On the slide  
That's been my special seat for years  
Whenever I'm worried about something, I come here  
Just like then, I'm on my way to my dreams  
But unable to fulfill them  
"Maybe this is the end of the line"  
There are days when I say weak things like that  
But every time, I remember  
That starry sky where I looked for a shooting star  
The wish I made when I was little  
Hasn't changed even now...

...Hiding out in the schoolyard at night with my mates  
We climbed the chain-link fence  
The field seemed to have a different face than during the day  
We headed for our 'sea' called the pool  
We didn't have swimming trunks, so we were all stark naked  
Someone jumped in with a strange yell  
The splash echoed through the night  
"After him!" Everyone else piled in  
We floated gently, looking up at the sky  
Looked at the stars in front of us, and talked about heaps of dreams  
And looked for that shooting star...


	2. The Trouble Begins

**I don't own Naruto. I want to own Naruto so Sasuke and Naruto can have all the butt smex they want but that ain't gonna happen. This story is another yaoi free one.**

**(Crawls over to Kishimoto and begs him to let me write a issue of Naruto manga. Only to get smacked in the face and told in a very odd French tone 'No') Eh. {shrugs shoulders} I tried. (I thought that Kishimoto was Japanese) But what do I own are at least 50 books, 6 pairs of shoes, lots of jeans, and about 4 hoodies. New plan: All the SasuNaru fangirls will unite and we shall attack Kishimoto and make him put more yaoi in the story! LET'S GO!!  
**

* * *

**Random door opens and three random Naruto people come in. **

Misa-Sama: Dude... What da fuck man!? Wait... OMG! YESYESYES! I GET TO WRITE NARUTO! KISHIMOTO GAVE IN TO ME!!

**Sasuke: No**

Misa-Sama: -pouts- Damn. Why are you all here?

**Naruto: We wanted to see happened to us in the story.**

Misa-Sama: -listens to _Sugar, We're Going Down_- ...Lie in the grass, Next to the mausoleum, I'm just a notch in your bedpost but your just a line in a song... (Looks at Naruto, confused) What now?

**Neji: She hardly pays attention. I'm shocked that she's even passing school right now.  
**

Misa-Sama: Fuck you, Destiny-Boy. (Flips Neji off)

* * *

"Why did I even come over here?" Kakashi asked as Yukika dropped a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Because you love me so much that you'd listen to my troubles at two a.m. and come over for free food?" At this Naruto giggled. Yukika smiled and glanced at the little blond on top of some old phone books that she used for door stops. The radio was turned on and was playing 'Bump 'n Grind' from R-Kelly.

_My minds telling me no  
But my body, my body's telling me yes  
Baby I don't want to hurt nobody  
But there is something that I must confess...To you_

_I don't see nothing wrong (Wrong)  
With a little bump and grind with a little  
bump and grind I don't see nothing wrong (Wrong. Ba-ba-baby Hey) I don't see-- _

The song at this point was cut off by Yukika changing the station. The new song was 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs.'

_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show...  
(Let the good times roll)  
(Let the good times roll)_

_And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got__  
Better put your fingers back to the keys..._

"That is really odd, you know that." Kakashi said as he watched his friend dance across her kitchen.

"Whatev, Scarecrow." Yukika said as she sat down next to Naruto. "Besides, Naru will get used to it over time. Unlike you."

Kakashi looked up from his _'Icha Icha Paradise'_. "Hmm? What was that?" Yukika glared at him and took away his book. "Not in front of him, you moron!" Kakashi whimpered at the loss of his favorite book and tried to deal with it. Yukika giggled at her friend's act and got up from the table with out eating anything.

Yukika went in her room and changed out of the clothes she had on all night. "'Kashi? I need you to watch Naruto for me! I have to go to the academy and fill out some papers so he can start school!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Some parents might not like that." Kakashi shouted to her. Yukika came out dressed in a pale orange sun dress with a black purse in her hand.

"I think it's a good idea because he is _my_ child now. Even if we aren't mother and son by blood, I still want him to get an education. Besides, if he won't be taught at school I have a few favors to call in. And you can help. You owe me so many that I lost track! If Naru isn't able to learn how to control and mold his chakra at school then you can teach him. I'm going." And with that, Yukika grabbed a pair of high heels from the side of her bedroom door and stomped out the house. She slid her feet in when she reached the bottom of the steps and waltzed out into bright sun.

"Another day, Another chance to get my ass kicked." Yukika jumped from roof to roof and landed on front of the academy. She fixed her hair and applied a little make-up to her already perfect face. She walked in and saw the back of the village's biggest (in her eye's) ass wipe at the front desk. _'Shit. Fugaku is here. Must be making sure the kids in this class are worthy enough for his stupid son to learn with.' _

"Good morning, Yukika-san. How are you?" Fugaku said.

"I'm fine. Getting your little punk of a son ready for school? I'm shocked that you even want him in a school like this."

"I'm sure. After all, he'll became Hokage one day."

"Really? I'm entering my little cousin. He lost his parents in the Kyubi attack."

"Oh. I thought that you might be here to weed out potential ANBU Black Ops."

"No. That's not my mission today. Besides, it's my day off. I have to do some shopping anyway."

Fugaku looked at the name Yukika wrote on the form. "Of course. Your cousin is the demon jailer? Who knew that you were related to such trash."

"Naruto-kun is not trash. He is a little boy looking for his place in the world of shinobi! He may not be related by blood but I'll treat him like a little brother, cousin, or son either way." With that statement, Yukika handed the Secretary the forms for Naruto's chance at school and friends. The women looked over the papers and set them on her desk.

"I'm sorry, but we can't accept this child. We don't teach _demons_."

"Your another one of those people aren't you! One who thinks that Uzumaki Naruto can't become a shinobi! You people make me sick! He's just a little boy. In no way is he related to the true demon or is the reincarnated demon! The demon is gone! The fourth sealed away the fox!" shouted Yukika. Her words gained the attention of a brown haired man with a scar across his nose.

"Excuse me! I have an opening or two in my class. I can take your child miss." he said.

Yukika smiled and stuck her tongue out at Fugaku like a child. "Thank you. May I ask your name?"

The man smiled himself."Umino Iruka. And you are?"

"Aka Yukika. Tell me, will Naruto-kun be able to learn anything from you or the other teachers? I don't need him coming home with out learning anything from school."

"He will. All though some teachers might not like the thought of teaching the Kyubi's vessel."

"Don't worry. I have a ton of favors to ask. As long as he at least learns something for you, then all will be good. Would you like to get something to eat?"

"Yes. I didn't even eat breakfast today. So thank you." Yukika smiled and shoved the forms back in the Secretary's face and walked out of the school with Iruka.

"I know a good ramen place. You wanna head there?"

"Sure. Thank you for taking me out to eat. Being a school teacher can be a little hard when you wake up early just to get everything set up for class."

With another smile, Yukika nodded. "You're welcome. I kinda skipped breakfast to."

"Ah. There's something different about you though. You wear an orange dress and have orange colored eyes, even though rumor's stated that orange shouldn't be worn after the anniversary of the Fox's attack." Iruka stated.

Yukika chuckled at that. "Heh Heh. I'm different because if I act like a shinobi on my days off then I'd be on guard all the time. My eyes are a natural orange by the way. I'm wearing an orange dress because I like the color orange, and this is the only thing that's nice enough that I can wear around the village without any shinobi gear. Besides, I keep a couple weapons hidden on me in times of need or even when I feel like training in a dress."

"You're very interesting, you know that?"

"I know. Every time I meet someone new they would tell that to me. And yet I'm taking care of a child with the help of friends and I'm damn proud of it." She said as she held up a flap to a small ramen shop for Iruka. "Hey sofu! Two chicken ramen please!"

The ramen chef smiled. "You got it. Two chicken ramen coming up!"

Yukika closed her eyes and thought about something. _"What am I gonna do if he asks me why I took in Naru? What a second...I think I have an idea to solve that problem." _She voiced her idea to Iruka. "How 'bout this: We ask each other a question. You ask, I answer and vise versa."

Iruka nodded. "Okay. Is it okay if I go first?"

"Go right a head."

"Why do act the way you do? You act like a teenager but you're an adult. Why is that?"

"It's something weird with me. But in times of danger or when my precious people are in danger, I grow deadly." she said off-handily. She then asked her question. "Why did you take a teaching job? I can tell that you have the potential to become a jonin, but teaching?"

Iruka gave a simple answer. "I like children. And I think Naruto and I will get right along." Yukika mentally screamed and knew that Naruto was keeping a mask up and possibly dropped it right after she left and is giving Kakashi hell. _'Oh God...Kakashi's gonna give _me_ hell when I get home.'_

_'She's different from the other jonin that I know of. She's like Maito Gai with a splash of Hatake Kakashi.' _The brown haired man thought. Both were brought out their musings with a man shouting Naruto's name.

_-An hour earlier, in Yukika's apartment.-_

Kakashi found a blanket on the couch and draped it over Naruto who fell asleep watching a _Disney _movie. He then proceeded to left up a loose floor panel and snatched all the confiscated _'Icha Icha Paradise' _issues and sat down next to Naruto's head and started to him being an avid reader of the series, Kakashi became so absorb in the books, that he didn't even notice little Naruto move off the couch and out the front door an hour later.

_-At the Ichiraku Ramen Bar-_

"What the...?" They said in unison. They watched as a semi-freaked Kakashi ran into the noddle bar and stopped in front of Yukika.

Kakashi started to mess with his fingers and avoided looking her in the eye. "Umm....Well, you won't believe this!"

Yukika glared icy daggers at him. "Believe _what_." She stood up and held her fists at her side to stop herself from hitting the silver haired jonin in to the wall of the building across the street. Kakashi spoke in a rushed tone to avoid being hit. "You know how you hid my books under that floor board?" Yukika stiffly nodded her head.

"Well I found them and started to read some because Naruto fell asleep on the couch an hour earlier and I put that blanket you keep out there on him and now he's gone." he finished.

Iruka felt the killing intent roll off the snowy haired women in waves and gently patted her arm. "Deep breaths. Remember to breath." She followed his advice and swiftly hit Kakashi in the stomach. "You're lucky that I held back." She growled into his ear. Yukika then set down the money for the ramen and ran out of the stand, scared and frightened for the little blond. "If I was a little eight year old, abandoned at birth, demon jailer, sweetheart where would I go?" she asked her self. Then it hit her. "The park!"

"Hey guys! Can I play to?" Naruto asked a bunch of little kids playing soccer. The children looked at one another and ran away leaving Naruto by himself. "Why won't anybody play with me?" he asked softly as he his a plastic tunnel by the swings. He poked his head out as he heard someone shout his name. "Naruto! Sweetie, where are you?"

Naruto smiled as he saw a bright orange sun dress near the play-set. "Yuki-hime-chan! You found me!" Yukika smiled, picked the small blond up, and held him close to her. "Don't do that ever again." she muttered. "From now now, you have to stay with either me or the baby-sitter, deal?" She felt Naruto nod against her chest. "You had Kakashi-oji and your okasan worried." Yukika sensed danger nearby and drew a kunai knife to defend her and Naruto. "...'kasan? What's going on?"

Yukika smiled at the blond and prayed that Kakashi would get to the park in time. "Nothing. Mama's being played around with right now. Who ever is hiding wants to play a game with me. And they want to know what I'll do next. They sure are stubborn though. So tell me...why not come out to play? We could play hide and seek? Or maybe tag? OH! Maybe we should play twenty questions? Okay, Me first!" Naruto blinked and watched the bushes rustle. A form rose from the leafy greens and spoke. "So...You're Aka Yukika. You act more like a child than the adult people claim you are."

Yukika giggled and took a few steps back towards the swing set. "I know. But when I have to, I get serious pretty fast." The man smirked and quickly threw a kunai knife at her and Naruto, but when the knife struck her, she smiled and dissipated in a puff of smoke. "A clone!"

The real Yukika and Naruto had left the park and were on their way to find Kakashi and Iruka. "Where are they? Where are they?" A blur of silver and brown sped by her and she halted in her steps at the site. "It's 'kashi-oji-san! Over he--" Yukika covered Naruto's mouth and whispered in his ear. "That's not Kakashi-san. I can tell by the amount of chakra. That's not even Iruka-kun either. We're gonna go home. _NOW_. And we're gonna play a game too. Who ever is the most silent on the way home wins. Okay, kyodai?" Naruto nodded from behind her hand. "Good. Let's get going." And Yukika continued to jumped from roof to roof, sometimes dropping down into a crowded street below to ward off the feeling of being watched. And so they made it home, safe and sound.

* * *

** ANYWAY! My grades are shit. I have to work to bring them up & it's hard. End of Story.  
**


End file.
